Anonymously Yours
by cherryredchucks
Summary: When Clark gets a secret love letter, he must face his ever-growing feelings for Chloe. Chlark fluff. Please R
1. Valentine's Day Sucks

I hate Valentine's Day. It is the most pathetic holiday. It's just another excuse for corporate America to make money off of poor lovesick sappy fools. Why all the bitterness Chloe? Could it be that you are jealous of all those people with fully functional normal relationships? No, of course not! Okay, so I'm lying to myself. And talking to myself. This is not a good sign. Perhaps all those long hours at the Torch and all the caffeine I've been guzzling is finally starting to catch up on me. Or maybe somewhere in the deep recesses of my mind, a little voice wants to be heard and these feelings need to be vented. Either way, talking to myself is a new development. So anyway, back to the crisis at hand. Valentine's day is coming. And I, Chloe Sullivan, have no boyfriend. Not that this is anything new, I mean my last two boyfriends haven't exactly been picture perfect. Oh please, my last two boyfriends weren't' even NORMAL.  
  
But anyway, I have no boyfriend and this Valentine's Day will be particularly hellish. My folks will be out of town, so I won't even have someone at home with me to watch lame movies. I could invite over my friends. Well let's see here, there's Pete. Pete has a date for Valentine's Day. It wouldn't be Pete if he didn't. And there's Clark. Oh yes, let's make Chloe's Valentine's Day even better by inviting over the one guy that she's been in love with for the past four years. That will make her feel better about being alone. No, I couldn't stand to sit through anything with Clark on Valentine's Day. I would rather have my left leg chewed off by angry beavers. Okay, so maybe that's not the best way to phrase it, but I'm mad and disappointed and frustrated and this is my mind. This is pathetic. I have only two friends (both of whom are male) and am going to be all alone on Valentine's Day. I am pathetic.  
  
I guess that the only thing left to do is to prepare my own Valentine's Day party. Party of one, that is. I'll make some double chocolate cookies, watch some Molly Ringwald movies and convince myself that I'm better off without a guy. Too bad I never believe myself. But that is not the point, the point is that I, Chloe Sullivan, have been in love with my best friend for the past four years and there is absolutely no chance whatsoever that he likes me. How do I know? Little Miss Lana Lang who is so nice, that you can't even hate her properly. When you hate someone, you usually have some sort of incident that shows just how cruel he or she is. Lana is NEVER cruel so I can't even hate the girl without feeling guilty. Is that a reason to hate her? Okay, well maybe not. I guess the best way to deal with Valentine's Day is to just face it. So here I go.  
  
Okay, so far school isn't so bad, I mean, the teachers have actually been okay, there is an abundance of chocolate (read: caffeine) and pink isn't such a bad color. Maybe if for once I leave the wise-ass sarcasm at home, I can actually enjoy this day. Oh wait, here comes Clark with Lana. Never mind, the sarcasm stays.  
  
"Hey Chloe!" Clark smiles at me, the big 'I've Got Lana Lang Around Me And I Won't Stop Smiling Until I Remember That She Already Has A Boyfriend' smile. That's the only smile that I don't like.  
  
"Howdy Clark, hey Lana." There now, I don't think anyone can tell that I am actually dying to smack Lana upiside the head and kiss Clark. Anyone? Anyone?  
  
"Hey Chloe, what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" If Lana Lang was evil, she could be saying this to mock me. To laugh at my lack of functional relationships with the opposite gender. But she's not evil and this is a purely innocent comment. And that's why I hate it even more.  
  
"Oh, the usual, you know me. I'll probably watch a few movies, have some chocolate and celebrate the wonders of singlehood." Okay, now I just sound pathetic. And Lana's smiling and laughing. I think she may pity me. I pity me, for that matter. Clark is smiling. Not at my wit but at Lana's smile. He's smiling at her smile. Does anyone else here feel like throwing up?  
  
"Sounds like a plan, so what are you doing Lana?" Clark says a little too fast. And he's blushing. Oh yeah Clark, your secret crush is a total secret. No one could ever suspect you're in love with Lana Lang. Yeah right.  
  
"Whitney is taking me in to Metropolis for dinner. Then we'll probably go for a walk in Central Gardens." You hear that Clark? Whitney! Whitney Whitney Whitney! Not you, so get over it! And Clark's smile has faded now. Now I feel bad, not that he can hear me or anything, but still I feel kind of bad that Clark is hurting.  
  
"That sounds really nice! Listen Chloe, I'll be by the Torch office later on today for that article. I'll see you later." And Clark walks off. Have I mentioned he has a great butt? Okay, focus Chloe! Lana is smiling and talking, not that it matters. She never really says anything of any importance anyway. She seems happy and now she's walking off too. Crisis averted. Now just go bang your head on your locker and the nightmare will be complete. 


	2. Roses are red, violets are blue..... oh ...

Okay, so that was a little uncomfortable. Chloe had this really weird look on her face, like she was about ready to hit me. But the only time Chloe ever gets violent is when she runs out of coffee and I'm positive I saw a hot cup sitting on the top shelf of her open locker. Oh well. This Valentine's Day is going to be awful. I had planned to take Lana up on the windmill again. I guess that's out of the picture. Pete's going on his date tonite with Charisse Callton. He won't be back until much later. Lex is in Metropolis giving a conference. And Chloe? Well Chloe probably wants a night to herself. No sense in disturbing her. Okay, so I've just got to make it through eight periods of class then I'll be out of here and I can figure out something else to do.  
  
I really should clean out my locker, I mean there is probably something inside of it that is alive. I can barely find my books in here. Pete says I'd need X-ray vision to find stuff in my locker. Well, he's right. But what's this? I'm more than positive I don't write anything on pink paper. And it smells like perfume. Really nice perfume. Well, I hope this isn't the school's new way of sending students to the principal's office.  
  
Dear Clark,  
  
I'm not going to tell you who is writing this. I'm too shy and too scared, but at the same time I know that you should know something. I love you. I've loved you from the first time I saw you. I'll probably never get up the courage to tell you who I am, but I couldn't let another Valentine's Day get by without letting you know how I feel.  
  
Anonymously Yours.  
  
This is new. I feel dizzy and sick and happy and confused all at once. Someone loves me. I don't know who this "someone" is, but someone loves me. There's no one in the hallways and it's been typed on an old typewriter. This perfume smells really nice. Maybe Lana loves me. I mean, we do spend a lot of time together. This could be her way of telling me she loves me. But why would she do this now, on Valentine's Day? The Valentine's Day that she's spending with her quarterback boyfriend. There must be at least a five hundred available girls at this school. Maybe Pete will have some insight.  
  
"Pete! Pete!" Not too loud Clark or Mr. Cravens will know you're talking and you'll wind up in detention.  
  
"What is it Clark?"  
  
"I got this note in my locker. Got any ideas who could have sent it?" I really don't want to give Pete this note. Part of me wants to keep it in my pocket and never let it go, but I need to find out who sent it.  
  
"Wow Clark! Someone's got it bad for you! Do you think it was Lana?"  
  
"I sure hope so, that would make my Valentine's Day a hell of a lot better!"  
  
"Hey Chloe, check this out!" NO PETE! I feel like I've just been kicked in the gut. I'll never hear the end of this. Just give it back to me Chloe. Just give it back, I want my note back. Hey, wait a second, why are you all pale and shaking? 


	3. Valentine's Day Massacre

Okay, wow! I love you guys! You're so nice! And I'm glad that someone else appreciates my bitter sarcasm! Thanks fort he reviews and keep reading…..  
  
  
  
Well, when I woke up this morning and realized I'd be spending Valentine's Day alone, I thought life couldn't get much worse. Why do I even say stuff like that? Now, my day has become a living hell. Some girl likes Clark. Actually, she loves him. Some girl who is probably sixty times more attractive than me is in love with Clark. Oh god, what if it's Lana? What will I do then? Clark will probably be so happy he'll have a heart attack. I can see it all flashing before my eyes: Clark and Lana getting married. She'd be Mrs. Lana Kent. They'd probably live in a house with a white picket fence and have two kids and a dog. Oh god. She can't do this. I mean, the girl has Whitney. She can't honestly break up with him for Clark. I would. But that's beside the point. The pint is that Lana may very well love Clark. I need some coffee.  
  
Apparently Clark has come to the same conclusion as I have because he hasn't stopped smiling all day. All throughout lunch, he's been smiling. The school feeds us "Salisbury Steak" (note the quotation marks, I seriously doubt that this was ever an animal at any point) and he's smiling.  
  
"Clark, stop smiling. You're freaking me out."  
  
"I can't help it Chloe. This Valentine's Day has turned out to be the best one ever!" He is humming now as he eats his "food" (again with the quotation marks).  
  
"You know Clark, there are other girls who could have written the note." Why is Pete suggesting this? Actually, why didn't I suggest that? Well, at least Clark's not smiling now.  
  
"I know, but can't you let me be delusional for one period?"  
  
"We've been letting you be that for your whole life, Clark"  
  
Okay, so I can tell this witty banter will last a little while, so I'm going to zone out for a bit. Some girl is in love with Clark and she comes up with the brilliant idea to write him an anonymous note. Why didn't I think of that? I spend most of my day around computers anyway! But anyway, so now I've got to try and get Clark to realize that I too, am a girl, figure out who this mystery girl is and beat her up (okay, well maybe not, but I'll think of something), and convince Clark that I am the girl of his dreams. Oh for god's sake, why do people watch soap operas when they could just come to Smallville High!  
  
Okay, so now I can cross school off of my extensive to-do list. Next up, the local movie rental store for some good movies. There is so little to do here. I mean, I know that people don't exactly come here for the excitement (although those meteors do provide some entertaining moments), but would it kill these people to put in a movie theater or a decent salon so that I wouldn't have to drive twenty miles to get my hair cut? Okay, so let's see, there's Pretty in Pink, Sixteen Candles, and let's get a non-eighties movie….  
  
"Hey Chloe." Oh god, that's just what I need. I need Clark here so that I can feel sick again about that note.  
  
"Hey Clark! You making it a Blockbuster night too?" Could this line be any slower? I need to get out of here!  
  
"Yep." He's renting Braveheart? Okay, now I just have to get the picture of Clark in a kilt out of my head…  
  
"Well have fun." Why didn't I stay there longer? I guess it's because it would only be a matter of time before he started talking about the note, then I'd be sick and these M&M's would go to waste. Okay, so now I've got movies, chocolate, now I need some coffee. Hmmm, Beanery is still a little sketchy, I guess it's the Talon for me which will mean….  
  
"I guess we both want some coffee!" And Clark is back.  
  
"Don't you mean you've got a Lana craving?" he's blushing. He looks so cute when he's blushing. "You going to ask her about the note?" Okay, now why did I bring that up? I mean, it's the one thing that has been ripping me up inside, so of course, I bring it up. Very smooth, Sullivan.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I mean, she'd probably just deny it even if it was her."  
  
"So then what are you going to do?"  
  
"I guess I'll just wait it out. Maybe this mystery girl will step forward!" Forward into a net if I have anything to say about it. The Talon smells really nice, but Pink isn't exactly the best color to decorate it with. Good lord, where do these people get all this crap? Plastic cupids? Pink streamers? Balloons? It looks like there was an explosion of Pepto-Bismol.  
  
"Good idea. Don't look now, but Princess Pom-Pom is coming over." If I have to watch this, then I better make it an extra large and extra strong coffee.  
  
"Hey guys! Can I get you anything?" Why is she so frickin' happy? Does she ever frown? Is she ever just in a bad mood?  
  
"Extra large coffee, extra strong." I need to get out of here.  
  
"Nothing for me." Stop smiling Clark, you're getting annoying again. Apparently, this may take a while. Okay Clark, she's gone now, you can stop smiling.  
  
"So you're just going to make it a movie night?" No Clark, I like to rent movies just to spend money.  
  
"Obviously so. I had so many boys ask me out but I couldn't make up my mind!" Okay, that's a new face. I've never seen him look like this before.  
  
"Won't you be lonely?" Yes, I will be lonely. But I have BEEN lonely for the past four years, but hey- don't worry about Chloe!  
  
"Yeah, probably, but my folks will be back late tomorrow."  
  
"Why don't I join you? We can have a movie marathon." What? Clark, me, alone, at my house? Yeah, I could deal with that! Okay, now focus, breathe, just calm down.  
  
"Sure, why not? " Ahhhh! Coffee's here. "I'll see you later tonight, say around 7:30?" Okay, now it's my turn to smile.  
  
"Sure." Maybe Valentine's Day won't suck too much after all. 


	4. Love stinks

So it's a little short. I think much better when I can be snarky like Chloe. Plus I understand what she's going through, except now, I can give her the happy ending I never get.  
  
  
  
Okay, so it's 7:30 and I'm at Chloe's door. Now all I've got to do is knock. Yep, any second now, my fist will leave my side and it will hit the door. Any second now. Okay, now what is going on here? Why am I so freaked out about seeing Chloe? Okay, so maybe it's that nagging little voice in the back of my head that started when I got that letter. The letter that's still in my pocket. I haven't felt so protective of something since I slept with a blanket, and that was thirteen years ago. So the voice has been saying, "Maybe Chloe wrote the letter". At first I was freaked out, I mean "CHLOE LIKING ME?" but now the idea doesn't seem so awful, in fact it feels nice. So then the question is did she write the letter?  
  
Okay, so now my fist has knocked on the door. I can see the silhouette of Chloe's shape behind the curtain. I never noticed how nice it is. Curves in all the right places…..FOCUS KENT! Smile at Chloe. Why is my stomach flipping upside down? She looks so nice. I mean, I see Chloe everyday. But today she looks more, I don't know. I can't really explain it. I'm supposed to be a journalist, but I can't even describe how I feel. I guess being a writer doesn't guarantee that I will always know what to say.  
  
"Hey Kent! What movie did you bring?" her house smells like vanilla and cookies. Wait, there ARE some cookies.  
  
"Did you bake these?"  
  
"Yes, believe it or not Kent, I am a good cook." She's smiling. Wow, she has a great smile. Okay now just what is going on here? Do I have a crush on Chloe? No, that's not possible! She's like my sister! That's like incest! But still... "What movie did you bring?" she's asking again. I can tell I must have zoned out because she's got an irritated look on her face. The last thing I want on my hands is a caffeine driven angry girl.  
  
"Braveheart." Stupid movie for Valentine's Day, now that I think about it.  
  
"Please don't tell me that when you think 'Movie for Alone on Valentine's Day' that you think of Mel Gibson beating the crap out of a bunch of other guys. That's just weird Clark." She is smiling now. I think I'm smiling too, but I can't tell. I can't really feel anything.  
  
"I guess you're right." I can't look her in the eye. Why can't I look her in the eye?  
  
"Well, no problems! I can find something good on regular television." She's patting on an empty seat on the couch. Okay, now just act cool Kent. Just sit down next to her. What's that smell? It smells like… perfume? It's really nice. Chloe's wearing perfume? I wonder why. Okay, so now we're watching a black and white movie. She's leaning against me. She's so close I can smell her hair. She smells so good. I wonder if she would get totally mad if I kissed her. It's getting harder and harder for me to fight the urge. No Clark, don't do it. You can't cross the line of friendship here. It's Chloe. Just sit back, and watch the movie. 


	5. Welcome To Notting Hill

Clark smells so nice. And he's so warm. I could stay here forever, just quiet, lying against him, listening to his heart beat, feeling every muscle contract as his muscular chest heaves up and down. Except I know this means absolutely nothing to him. He's probably thinking about Lana. Imagining it's her leaning here against him. Imagining she wrote the letter. He's probably imagining her telling him that she's been in love with him for forever. I feel really sick now, and I'm positive it has nothing to do with the six cookies I ate before he arrived. No, that's not it. It's that goddamn letter. I get sick every time I think that besides Lana, there might be some other girl who is in love with Clark. I get sick every time I think about the fact that someone else came up with the brilliant idea to send him a love letter. On Valentine's Day. The movie's over now. Clark is moving around, I guess I should kind of pretend I had no idea I was leaning on him.  
  
"Sorry about that Clark." Actually, I'm not. Can we do it again?  
  
"No problem. It's still early, you wanna go for a walk?" A walk alone with you in the moonlight on Valentine's Day? HELL YES!  
  
"Sure. Let me grab my coat." Oh god! I'm going for a moonlit walk with Clark. Alone with Clark!  
  
So I don't know if I've mentioned this already or not, but Smallville is a pretty cool town. I mean sure, it's no Metropolis, but it's cool in a different way. I mean, the place looks like it's straight out of a postcard. And at night? It's incredible. The Overtons own this big windmill out in Fettler's Pasture (I never really understood the purpose of a windmill. What is it for? Milling wind?). So anyway, every Christmas they string it up with a bunch of lights. Well this year, Mr. Overton broke his arm and so they haven't taken the lights down. Well, everybody just loves how it looks, so they decided to keep it up and every night, they plug it in and the thing lights up like the tree at Rockefeller Center. The lights look so beautiful right now, reflected in Clark's eyes. They look like little fireworks. He's smiling so big right now, I just want to grab him close and kiss him. But sanity prevails and of course, I don't. But it's so peaceful here. Just quiet, admiring the view.  
  
"You wanna climb up?" Clark looks so mischievous. I can hardly believe he suggested that.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Sure, you only live once." Okay, now I am positive that aliens came and abducted Clark Kent and left this clone. It's the attack of the hot boy snatchers. Now he's offering me his hand to help me climb. He's so strong and his hands feel so warm, even though mine are freezing. I finally get up the guts to look and I can barely breathe. Smallville is lit up like diamonds in the coal.  
  
"It's beautiful." I don't know if Clark could hear that. I hope not. He might think I'm getting soft.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Okay, I guess so. "So Chloe, I have a question to ask you." Please oh please oh please dear god don't let it be 'do you think Lana would like it up here?' I will throw myself off of here if it is.  
  
"What is it Clark?" please oh please oh please oh please oh please…..  
  
"Well I was wondering if…" Okay, he is really close to me now, he looks like he's gong to kiss me. OH MY GOD!  
  
"Y-yes?" Okay, my voice just cracked. Hi, yeah, God? I am about to die right now, okay?  
  
"If you," Yes Clark, I heard that already, are you going to kiss me? "Wrote that letter."  
  
And suddenly, like the plates at the Talon when Lana is working, my world comes crashing down, shattering on the floor. And all I can do is blink. I have my mouth wide open. I must look like a fish. Very attractive. Finally I tell him I didn't. He looks embarrassed. Oh please, I need to do something. Say something Chloe!  
  
"But I wish I had." Where did that come from? Did I just say that? Did I just have the courage to utter five words that have now invariably changed our relationship? He's turned back to me. Now he looks confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Oh please don't make me explain this. I don't even know what I mean.  
  
"I mean that I wish I had had the courage to tell you how I feel instead of keeping it inside. I wish I had the courage to tell you that I have been in love with you for the past four years, that I think you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I wish I had the courage to tell you that every night you're the last thing I think about as I fall asleep and you're the first thing I think of when I wake up. That's what I mean." Okay, did I just step out of Smallville and into Notting Hill or some other lame romance movie? Because I seem to be fitting the role of the annoying sappy female just fine. Wait, where did these tears come from? I don't cry. What the hell is going here? I'm crying and shivering and Clark is staring at me like I'm some sort of pathetic animal.  
  
"Chloe, I had no idea." He's holding me now. Yes, this will make it a lot better Clark, hold me really close now that I've confessed my undying love to you only to have you think of me as pathetic. Yes Clark, the healing has begun. " I love you. " Yeah okay, that could help me. He's lifting my face up now and- HOLY SHIT WE'RE KISSING! Oh my god! It's just like everything they talk about in romance novels. The fireworks, the blood thumping in my ears, everything! Oh god, I can't not- no think straight can I. No think straight. Just kiss Clark. I never want this to end, it's like some sort of cheesy teen movie ending. But it's my cheesy teen movie ending. I am finally kissing Clark Kent. I retract everything I said earlier. I LOVE VALENTINE'S DAY! 


	6. She WHAT?!

Same scene, from Clark's point of view: Less snark, more soul searching.  
  
Well, the movie wasn't so bad. Sure it's not Braveheart, but a black and white movie is always a good choice. Is Chloe asleep? Can't see her face, maybe if I just shift around a little bit…I guess she's awake. Why did I have to wake her up? She was so close, she felt so nice against me. It felt like the whole world could fall down around me, but I would still be happy as long as she was safe. Maybe that's just the big-brother instinct. Or maybe, just maybe, I've outgrown this friendship. It's like a T-shirt. A really nice, worn T-shirt and you're just fine and comfortable in it. But after a while you grow and you realize it's not comfortable, so you put on a new T-shirt. Okay, do I sound like a moron now, or what? Thank god I don't have to make too many analogies at the Torch.  
  
"Sorry about that Clark."  
  
"No problem. It's still early, you wanna go for a walk?" Maybe going outside will help me think straight.  
  
"Sure. Let me grab my coat."  
  
The night air feels really good. Maybe I should have worn a warmer jacket. Chloe looks like she's deep in thought. I wonder if she's thinking about me. No, that's crazy. I'm Chloe's friend, whether I want to be or not. I can't stop thinking about that letter. I'm positive that I locked the locker, so then how did someone open it up and tape the note to the shelf? And why did she decide to type the letter? I guess it was so I wouldn't be able to identify her handwriting. Wow, the Overton's windmill really looks cool. It gives the perfect soft glow to make Chloe's face look even more beautiful. Well, I should have known this from the start, but I guess that this finally admits it. I am in love with Chloe. How did this happen? One day she's "Chloe, my best friend" the next she's "Chloe, girl who I'm in love with". I always thought I had a thing for Lana, but we all know how things change with time. I guess one of the things that has changed is my love for Chloe. Somehow, it slipped from brotherly to romantically without my knowing it. I only hope that she feels the same.  
  
"You wanna climb up?" Sure it's not flying, but at least Chloe will get to take in the view too.  
  
"Are you serious?" Chloe seems to doubt that I could be this exciting. Then again, I do wear flannel….  
  
"Sure, you only live once." Cheesy? Yes. But it got her to come up. She seems to be enjoying the view just as much as me. Smallville looks so beautiful, with long patches of darkness and occasional dim lights dotting the horizon. The moon is silver and full. Chloe looks so happy. I am so happy. What's this in my pocket-oh the note. How could someone have managed to get into my locker. I locked it I'm sure of it. And only two people know my combination and that's Pete and…Chloe.  
  
"It's beautiful." She looks so peaceful, so angelic, like she belongs to the stars.  
  
"Yeah, it is. So Chloe, I have a question to ask you." Okay, deep breath. If she didn't write the note, then she isn't the one who's in love with you and you can just go back to watching Lana.  
  
"What is it Clark?" She's looking at me with those big sapphire eyes. God, she's beautiful.  
  
"Well I was wondering if…" I just want to kiss her. No, wait, you need to get your answer first or else you might really screw up your friendship. "Wrote that letter."  
  
I can feel myself breathe again. I didn't know I was even holding my breath. Chloe's not saying anything. Her mouth has dropped open. She looks hurt and angry. Why did I have to say anything?!  
  
"No." Does that mean that Pete…? No. That's not possible. I can't look at her, just turn around Kent. "But I wish I had." I can barely hear her. Now I'm confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She's barely talking above a whisper as she begins to talk. "I mean that I wish I had had the courage to tell you how I feel instead of keeping it inside. I wish I had the courage to tell you that I have been in love with you for the past four years, that I think you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I wish I had the courage to tell you that every night you're the last thing I think about as I fall asleep and you're the first thing I think of when I wake up. That's what I mean." She's crying. She…loves me? She's loved me for four years? She's watched me make a fool of myself in front of Lana. She's listened to me talk non-stop about Lana and how much I loved her. I've run off and ditched her a thousand times but she still loves me?  
  
"Chloe, I had no idea." Feeble words that are supposed to heal the wounds which I have inflicted. Almost automatically, I can feel my arms wrapping around her. There's only one thing I can say to make this all better. "I love you." I can't hold back any longer. Just kiss her. She's not fighting back, she's not pushing me away and I can feel myself get lost in this moment. I just want to tell her how sorry I am. How much of a jerk I am and how much I love her. I want to caress her soft hair, to kiss her tenderly, and hold her in my arms until the end of time. This is one Valentine's Day I will never forget. 


	7. Who Wrote The Letter?

Ah ha! But who wrote that letter? The short surprise ending to this romance story. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
The day after Valentine's Day seems to be depressing. Suddenly the candy hearts are gone, the pink is removed form the whole town. But this Valentine's Day was different. I finally did the impossible. I've known for years how madly in love Chloe is with Clark. And deep down, I've known Clark loved her too. So this year, I decided not to just sit back and watch as these two missed each other again. I did something that could have ended completely differently. Clark could have found out that I wrote that letter. He could have never considered the idea that Chloe is in love with him. He could have been angry and ended our friendship. But he didn't. He finally looked inside and realized that he and Chloe aren't just friends. And best of all, neither one will ever have to know that it took their best friend to put them together. Pete Ross, matchmaker. Sounds pretty good to me. 


End file.
